I Live For the Nights I Can't Remember
by dark-phoenix-loves-kai
Summary: "Sesshomaru." "Huh?" "My name is Sesshomaru. Is that ringing any bells?" I shook my head. "No. Do I know you?" He smiled. "Kinda. We met last night." I blushed and looked at the naked man on my bed. I was the epitome of a slut.


Sunlight seeped into the room through the cracks in the blinds. I moved my arm over my eyes as I attempted to block out the damn light. A groan escaped my lips and I winced as it seemed to echo loudly in my ears. I rolled onto my side and felt something warm next to me. Not paying any heed to what it might be, I snuggled closer to it and lightly rested my hand on it. The touch I was awarded with was something soft. My brow furrowed and I moved my hand over the warm thing, feeling skin on skin. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I stared at him for a minute before I realized that a complete stranger was in my bed. A scream erupted from me as I fell out of bed, realizing just then that I was completely naked. The man shot up in the bed – my bed – and looked at me with utter confusion and sleepiness. I blushed and pulled at the bed sheet, covering myself and trying to keep whatever dignity I had left. As I did this, the man became uncovered and it was then that I realized that he – like myself – was naked. I felt my face get even hotter and I was sure that my face resembled a tomato. My brown eyes met his amber eyes and for a second, time seemed to stop before I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Y-you! What the hell are you doing in my house? W-w-who are you?" The man tilted his head, seeming to be thinking out his reply. During this time, I took the opportunity to study the man in front of me. He had long, silver hair that brushed against his hip. His skin resembled that of porcelain and his toned chest was absolutely drool worthy. A deep voice cut my ogling time short. "You don't remember?" I looked up at the silver-haired man and blinked. _'What is he talking about? Remember what?' _The man sighed and looked down at me. His amber eyes meeting my chocolate brown and he gave me a small smirk. "Sesshomaru."

"Huh? I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. Does that seem to be ringing any bells?" I thought for a minute and shook my head. "No, none at all. I'm sorry. Do I know you?" The man, Sesshomaru, smiled at me showing perfectly white teeth. "Kinda. We met last night." I almost did a faceplant on my wooden floor. "What? Then why the hell are you in my house if I just met you last night?"

"I thought it was obvious of what happened here by our current undressed states." I blushed and clutched the bed sheet tighter to my chest. "How come I remember nothing and you seem to remember every little detail of last night?"

"You were extremely drunk _and_ I don't remember every little detail of last night." He offered me a hand and smiled at me again. I felt myself melt on the inside as I hesitantly accepted his hand. He pulled me onto the bed like I weighed close to nothing and I squeaked as he held me against him. The warmth radiating from him was soothing and our bodies seemed to fit perfectly. It was as if we were two puzzle pieces that had been misplaced but found each other through the clutter that is called LIFE. "So what happened last night? All I remember is going home from work and getting a call from my friend Ayame." My mind mulled over the last memory I had from the previous night.

_Ring. Ring Ring. Riiing. "Hello?" _

"_Hey girl. It's Ayame. Wanna go to the new bar that just opened on 27__th__ Avenue? It's suppose to be this shit!" I smiled at the voice on the other line. "Sure, Ayame. I'll meet you in the front of the bar in an hour." I laughed as my friend squealed in delight."Alright! Seeya soon, girl!" Click. The line went dead. A couple hours later I was standing in front of a bar, music was being played loud enough that it could be heard from outside. I felt a smile come to my lips as a familiar voice called out my name. I watched as my friend, Ayame, ran over to me. He red hair escaped from her messy ponytail and fell in front of her sea green eyes. "Hey girl. Shall we?" She held out her arm from me and I laughed as I hooked mine with hers. "We shall." _

My mind wandered back to the present as I felt fingers running through my hair. I sighed in content, leaning into the touch. "You like that?" I froze, trying to figure out what was going on before it dawned on me. I had a man, naked, in my house, in my bed and I met him last night. I was the epitome of a slut. "Um..yeah. Look, Sesshomaru. I'm glad I got to meet you and all and I hope you had a good time with me-"

"Trust me, I did."

"-But I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean we don't know anything about each other."

"Who says I don't know anything about you?" I looked at him in silence for a moment or two before I replied. "What could you possibly know about me? " He smirked that damn smirk and pulled me closer to his chest. "Your favorite color is orange. You have two iguanas named Ah and Un. You lost your parents in a tragic car accident when you were four and you currently work at Taisho Inc. as an executive assistant.

_'How the hell does he know that?' _"How the hell do you know that?" I tried to pull away from him but his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me in place against his chest. I struggled against him. I felt the need to get away from him. After a bit of struggling to no availability, I gave him, only to have him whisper things I could not understand in my ear. I felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. A hand went to my chin, gently tilting up my face and I caught Sesshomaru's gaze. So many emotions were visible in his amber eyes. It was like he was trying to tell me something. It was like he wanted me to remember. Remember what though?

Just then something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. It was something shiny. I moved my gaze from him to the shiny object only to find that It was a ring. A wedding ring to be exact that was on Sesshomaru's ring finger. I'm definitely the epitome of a slut. I grabbed his hand and held it up, letting the light shine off of the gold band. "You're married? You slept with me and you're _married_? What's your wife going to think if she finds out? You better not drag me into this because I wasn't in the right state of mind. I was an innocent victim!" I know I'm stressing but come on. I slept with a married man with whom I've never made any real acquaintance. Who wouldn't be stressing? I heard him sigh and he looked sadly at the wedding band that rested perfectly on his finger. "My wife died a while back. She was taken from me. This is all I have left of her. I guess you could say that it keeps me sane."

"Oh." Yeah, I felt like a bitch. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm just-"

Suddenly I got a piercing headache. I clutched my head and tightly closed my eyes, feeling a wave of nausea coming over me. What the hell was happening to me? I could barely make out Sesshomaru's voice calling out to me in concern. I tried to answer but all I could manage was a small smile as I fell into unconsciousness.

I don't know how long I was out, but I could hear laughter in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting in a meadow. Flowers were everywhere. What the hell was going on? Again the sound of laughter reached my ears. I turned my head in the direction that the sound came from and my eyes widened at the sight that I saw. Sesshomaru was smiling and holding a beautiful woman. She too had a wedding band on. They were both so engrossed in each other that they failed to notice me. "Sesshomaru! What's going on?" I called out to him. He was either ignoring me or he really didn't hear me. I stood there like an idiot, watching the scene unfold before me. Sesshomaru pulled the woman closer to him and whispered to her. "My Love, I promise to protect you with everything I am. I want you to know that you are my Everything and I'd be damned if I let anyone or anything take you away from me. I love you with all my heart. Always and forever." Were these memories? Were they my memories? The woman smiled and before I could hear her reply I heard someone shouting my name and I saw the scene before me start to blur before complete darkness was all I could see. The voice sounded closer and louder than before and I recognized it to be Sesshomaru. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into worried, amber eyes. I smiled and placed a hand on his pale cheek, feeling the wet trails left behind by his tears. "Don't cry, my Love." His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing it. I sat up and smiled as tears slipped down my cheeks. "I remember. I remember everything. I remember you and how madly in love I was with you. I remember it all."

He smiled and gathered me in his arms, holding me close. "I love you. Always and-"

"Forever." I kissed him, remembering his taste on my lips. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss and letting his love for me show more. When the need for oxygen became too much we separated reluctantly. He smiled and I smiled back. He leaned in close, resting his forehead against mine. "Welcome back, my darling Rin."


End file.
